sporebasefandomcom-20200213-history
Sporebase
SporeBase Forum Here on the Sporebase Forum, there is much to do and much to learn. First, we will discuss guests (You on your first visit to the site), and then members and staff. Later, the topic will switch to the website itself, and what goings-on are over there! Guests and Universal Functions Guests are the visitors. They can "Look but not touch." At any time, they may join our forum and add to the community! Guest Privileges and Functions *Can view topics *Cannot post (With a few exceptions) *Cannot start topics *Have no profile *Can view Gallery *Can view and play Arcade *Cannot submit highscores (Note: Guests with highscores in the Arcade are deleted members.) *Can view member profiles and lists of members *Can view SporeBase Help *Can visit affiliates *Can create an account, or log in *Can view active members currently on site *Can view forum stats and recent posts SporeBase Members Sporebase Members are the life force of the forum. Without members, there'd be nobody to discuss Spore modding and hacking with. Reporters are the newspeople on the forum. Unlike staff, it is easy to become areporter if positions are available, and an admin would happily accept most people! Member Functions and Privileges *Same "able" functions as Guests, plus more *Can add buddies *Can post creations to the Gallery *Can add website memberships to their profile *Can add location/status and a custom message under avatar *Can customize avatar, signature, and other appearance options on their profile *Can post on the forum *Can start new topics *Can send and receive P.M.s (Private Messages) *Can comment on Profiles *Can decide to show online status or be "hidden" *Can submit highscores to the Arcade *Can use the Shop *Gets a steel blue color on links to their profile Reporter Functions and Privileges *Member functions *Can start new topics in News *Gets a black color on most links to their profile SporeBase Staff There are four types of staff. They are the helpers and janitors of the site, cleaning up posts or changing how the forum works. If you need help on something not in the Help section, P.M. a staff member! need help on this section, as I'm not a staff member Board Moderator Functions and Privileges *All member functions *Moderates a board, such as General Discussion or the Art Sector *Can delete or edit any non-staff post in their board *Can "Split" a topic (Thanks to Amber for this one) *More functions? Global Moderator Functions and Privileges *All member functions *Moderates the entire forum *Can delete or edit any non-staff post *Can "Split" a topic *Can give warnings for misbehavior *Can ban (?) *Can see "hidden" members (?) *Gets a bright blue color on most links to their profile *More functions? Co-Admin (Kaos) and Visiting Administrator (?) Functions *All Global Mod functions *Can ban *Can edit the forum (More detail on this perchance) *Gets a purple color on most links to their profile *More functions? Administrator (SporeCheater) Functions *All Co-Admin/Visiting Admin Functions *Owns the forum and Sporebase *Gets a red colored link SporeBase Forum Workings CONSTRUCTION SporeBase Website CONSTRUCTION